New Girl
by Layla Wood
Summary: Something about Jo the new girl at Palm Woods High has Kendall all worked up. Is it good or bad?


"New Girl!" someone yells out in the class of 23 seniors at Palm Woods High. Sure, our class gets a new kid every 3 weeks or so, but who wouldn't be excited? You never know, that new girl or guy could end up being your soul mate… Whatever

They crowd the classroom door, each of them trying to get the first peek at her. It's like they're back in kindergarten, except this time, instead of wishing for a new toy to play with, they wish for something different. Guys hope she's hot, and girls pray that she's no prettier than they are. Some girls have already lost their boyfriends to new girls of weeks past, but hey, what can you do?

I, for one, stayed in my seat. Maybe she'll be significant in my life, or maybe she'll be another human being I won't think about twice. Truth was that half the kids that came here were hoping to make it big in Hollywood, but unfortunately had to give up on their dream, however big or small, and pack their backs. Sometimes days later, they would go broke, leaving a trail of salty, desperate tears out the door and back to their home.

I might sound like I'm overthinking the whole "new kid" thing right now, and that I'm cynical, but if you get to know me, Kendall Knight, then you'll know that I'm big on following your dreams, being your own person, and living life the way you want. Do I sound inspirational now? Yeah, I'm a big dreamer, but I won't go around telling everyone about that.

"Hey Kendall, lost in Kendalland?" my friend Carlos asks, making a bad joke, and nudging me.

I start to answer, but he forgets about me completely a second later as the new girl enters the room. Even I lean forward in my seat, and I didn't do that for any other new kid. I try not to look interested but secretly, I am.

As she walks in slow- motion, it's like a spell, none of the guys can tear their eyes off her because, well, she's kind of drop dead gorgeous in the way that is completely obvious and undeniable. She's got wavy, dirty blond hair that moves like it's alive and was taken from a fairy princess, I swear, it looks that unreal. I can't make out her face clearly, but from what I can tell she's got a cute face too. I find myself leaning out of my seat, just to get a glimpse of her eyes. Instead, my friend James walks in front of me, and I get an eyeful of his butt.

"James move your ass _over_, "I say, kicking him out of the way, I suddenly feel like it's really important that I see for myself what color her eyes are. As if it's my mission or something.

God I sound stupid.

She looks at ease as she walks to the back of the room and seats herself at one of the crappy wooden desks in our class. Her body moving perfectly, as everyone else stares stupidly, like deer caught in headlights.

It might just be me, but I think she likes the attention, or she's used to people gawking at her like she's a monkey at the zoo. She's got this smug smile on her face that would look unattractive on basically everyone else, but on her, it works, in a weird way.

Everyone scrambles to their seat as our teacher enters the room. I straighten myself in my chair.

"Well," Mrs. Wilson begins "as you can all see, we have a new student, she gestures towards the girl, "Jo, welcome to the Palm Woods"

Everyone mumbles an awkward "hi", and gets back to business, or whatever it is they usually do in class.

That's about all the introduction newcomers get here. Students are in and out of this school like flies at the dump.

"Okay class; take out your notebooks we've got a lot of notes to take today. Jo why don't you just listen today, ok?" and our teacher turns and begins writing; the chalk screeching across the blackboard.

I look back at her, Jo; she looks disappointed, and confused.

If I'm reading her face correctly, I would say she looks almost, rejected. Her entire body hunches over like she's been defeated, and I see tears flowing down her cheeks

"What the hell?" I think, looking across the classroom, no one else noticed. Should I ask if she's okay?

I sneak another look at her, expecting her to be bawling, but no, her face is completely composed. No sign that she was about to break down crying a moment earlier.

I whack myself in the head. First she makes me think my life mission is to get a look at her eyes, which I still haven't succeeded at, but now she's completely confusing me with her messed up emotions, and it's getting on my nerves. I'm probably just going crazy.

I don't know why, but I start feeling really annoyed, and wish she would just leave, and never come back here. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and can't shake it off, and I feel like it's her fault, Jo; the girl I haven't even talked to.

Am I overreacting?


End file.
